


Not What He Seems

by MeteorMika



Series: Not What He Seems [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, teacher/student relationhip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorMika/pseuds/MeteorMika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want desperately to become a Sith Lord; the next Darth Vader or Kylo Ren. But when you finally receive the apprenticeship of your dreams, you begin to question the lengths for which you have gone in order to achieve your goals. One of them includes masquerading as the opposite sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You are given the great honor of becoming Kylo Ren's apprentice, but the experience is no walk in the park.

(Y/N) peered anxiously out of the window of her ship, hands clasped tightly behind her back. Her cascading black robes brushed against her legs due to the draft wafting into the dim room, reminding her that this was not a dream. She was on her way to meet the Supreme Leader, so that she could continue her training to become a Sith Lord.

(Y/N) was mildly terrified by the prospects of meeting the ruler of the galaxy, but was determined not to let her emotions show. After all, her helmet allowed her the privacy of concealment. Pensively, she drew a leather-clad hand to her face, gingerly tracing the small dents and cracks with her fingers. Although she was merely in training, (Y/N) had experienced many battles: her ambition was dangerous, and her angry personality made it difficult for her to avoid battle when opportunities arise, yet her cool exterior managed to fool many. 

Her stoic outer expressions also concealed her female identity to everyone but her parents, who were now long gone. On her home planet, she never would have been tested for force sensitivity if they knew her to be a girl. The social hierarchy was especially male-biased there, as was the nature of the First Order. Wanting to avoid sexism and other discriminations, (Y/N) relied on her chest binder, her given gender-neutral name, voice modulator, and forcefully adopted masculine posture. Though it was relieving to command others and sit with her legs open for once, the chest binder was taking a toll on (Y/N). Although she had worn one for years, the development of her breasts did not stop, causing her breathing issues and chest pains. The other issue with her false identity was her height. Standing at barely 5’3”, she struggled to make herself appear taller, often opting for platform boots that were hidden under her cloak.

(Y/N) inhaled deeply, withdrawing herself from her thoughts of insecurities. Turning sharply on her heel, she headed toward the exit, as the ship was now docked at the location where she was to meet the Supreme Leader. Two storm troopers escorted her out, and she adjusted her helmet, a nervous habit that had developed recently.

Now awaiting entrance to the room which held the Supreme Leader, (Y/N) was oddly calm. She had resolved herself to a steely exterior, as she wished to be chosen by the best master possible. Straightening her posture, she reminded herself to behave in a more masculine manner. Men did not fear meeting their Supreme Leader. Men did not have doubts about their decisions. Men did not nervously crack their knuckles when awaiting a critical decision.

It felt like hours, but it was only ten minutes of waiting at the ominously black door before security was cleared for (Y/N) to enter. Taking as deep a breath as possible within the chest binder, she confidently strode into the room. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lack of lighting, and soon a pale figure came into focus. It was so white that it appeared dying, with veins and capillaries visible through the invisible pigment. From previous hologram conversations, (Y/N) recognized this being to be the Supreme Leader. As she discreetly gazed around the room, panels became visible on all sides of the dome-shaped room, displaying all of the current Sith Lords seated in rows. (Y/N) nearly jumped out of her skin when the pasty figure opened its mouth to speak.

“All, I have brought before you (Y/N). Showing prowess in battle with lightsabers, as well as unusual expertise using the Force, (Y/N) seeks to take the next step in her training. So, I ask of you: which of you wishes to test (Y/N)’s combat skills?” Unaware that this offer was to be made, she stiffened. Scanning the vast room, she saw one cloaked figure descend the stairs and stalk toward her. She could feel him attempting to enter her mind, but easily blocked him, as he was not putting forth full effort.

Before (Y/N) could react, the unknown person drew his lightsaber, hastily swinging it at her neck. She dodged swiftly, drawing her own purple blade. She took note of her opponent’s unusual weapon, with three red lasers, two on the handle and one acting as the blade. The cloaked figure swung again, but (Y/N) managed to block his strike. This continued for several minutes, and although she was skilled in speed and usage of the force, her endurance was wearing thin. Soon her opponent was able to cause her to lose her balance, resulting in her landing on the floor with a red blade sitting all too close to her throat, and the sound of breathing through a helmet in her face.

“Enough,” the Supreme Leader boomed. The crowd seemed to be in awe that (Y/N) was able to hold off such a powerful opponent, but she felt incredibly embarrassed. After all of her hard work, her stamina was still less than ideal. Pondering her inner qualms, she was surprised to see that her opponent withdrew his weapon, storing it in its holster on his belt. She scrambled to her feet, silently glaring at him. To her great disbelief, he spoke directly to the Supreme Leader.

“Supreme Leader, I will take (Y/N) as my apprentice.” His voice modulator made the sound gravelly as it echoed throughout the chamber. The Supreme Leader waved a hand, and suddenly the other Sith disappeared into the inky blackness.

“Very well, Kylo Ren. You are aware of the immense responsibility being placed upon you, and still willing to take on an apprentice?”

“Of course, Supreme Leader.” He bowed slightly.

“Then I will leave you to your introductions. But remember one thing: if you fail to produce a worthy Sith, then you will be held accountable.” The immense white  
figure faded, and two storm troopers entered the room to escort the pair out.

Incredulous at how quickly the matter was resolved, (Y/N) took the brief amount of time to observe her superior. He was tall, at least six feet, and carried a clouded disposition about him. Unable to decipher it yet, she shrugged it off and resolved to find out more about his personality later.

Kylo Ren, in all his might, was surprised at himself for making such a rash decision. Without a nurturing bone in his body, he was not certain how he would be capable of teaching someone else. He quickly remembered his recent outbursts, his calling the the light, and his original reason for his decision. He hoped desperately that teaching another the ways of the dark side would remind him why he transitioned in the first place, and this was his last resort.

(Y/N) was growing concerned, as Kylo Ren had not spoken a word to her since exiting the room. Still led by the storm troopers, his pace was nearly too fast for her to keep up. Finally they reached the ship that would transport them to the Star Killer base, and (Y/N) was impressed at its extravagant appearance. It was only then that she remembered all she had heard about her new master - that he was especially prone to violent outbursts, known to kill soldiers who got in his way, possessed the ability to mercilessly kill innocents, arrogant, and was also extremely, filthy rich. She gulped in an attempt to swallow her fear.

Now standing alone with Kylo Ren, (Y/N) felt full terror as he loomed over her. She could feel his eyes on her, through the visor, and fought to remain unshaken.  
“Master Ren, it is a great honor to have been selected by you.” She bowed deeply, surprising her superior. Not many eighteen year old students have such respect, and Ren certainly not been one of them. (Y/N) stood up, awaiting a response.

“Your skills are good, but there is still room for improvement. I will see to that, as well as your leadership abilities. One day you will be commanding soldiers, thus it is important for you to understand your responsibilities. You will be expected to accompany me on my travels, and for the time being, I will be residing on the Star Killer base.” Excitement began to bubble up in (Y/N)’s chest, imagining the grandeur of the base. “Be ready, as when we arrive you will be formally introduced to the base’s other commanding officers. We should be there in about two hours.” She nodded, and Ren left the room, cloak billowing behind him.

A pair of storm troopers led (Y/N) to a large chamber, equipped with both a bathroom and a simple living space. A large glass panel allowed her to view the lights rushing past as the spacecraft flew at the speed of light, a dizzying sight. The splendor of the view greatly contrasted with the colorless appearance of the rest of the room, which was decorated in only shades of grey.

She wandered into the bathroom, where a long mirror rested on the wall. Eyeing herself in the mirror, she wondered whether or not her outfit seemed intimidating enough. The helmet that she had made for her was fairly standard, almost similar to Kylo Ren’s. Her standard attire was similar to a kimono-styled robe, but came just above her knees. Adorned in metallic black patterns, it also featured red accents. (Y/N) couldn’t stand to fight in long robes, though many others did, so she normally shed her cloak before battle. Doing this risked revealed the astounding height of her boots, which were currently causing her feet to ache. This reminded her to take them off, and she plopped down on the couch after draping her cloak on the back of the couch. Suddenly reminded of how tired she was, (Y/N) decided to take a brief nap. She instructed the storm troopers posted outside her door to wake her in an hour, and then proceed to sleep.

(Y/N) slept dreamlessly, until a metallic knocking came from her door. Assuming it to be the soldiers attempting to wake her up, she was confused when the clock on the wall said it had only been forty-five minutes. Deciding to ignore this, she opened the door and was surprised to see Kylo Ren.

Inside her helmet, her jaw dropped, as she was completely overwhelmed with how immensely short she must appear. Her eyes were on level with Ren’s chest, and she sheepishly took a step backward.

“Yes, master Ren?” She questioned, hoping he wouldn’t notice her change in height.Ignoring her, he waltzed into the room and sat gingerly on the couch. Seeing her reflection in the window across the room, (Y/N)’s face grew red at her appearance, without a cloak or shoes.

“I apologize for my appearance, sir.” She had forgotten her clunky boots on the coffee table, which she snatched before sitting on the sofa next to Ren, a safe distance between them. He chuckled quietly, the small sound garbled by his helmet.

“You really don’t need to wear those.” (Y/N) breathed in sharply, looking at him curiously.

“Nobody would take me seriously if I didn’t,” she muttered, thankful for the voice modulator masking her quivering voice. Ren shrugged, and continued to tell her the reason for his visit as she slipped on her boots.

“I have a list of the passcodes for the Star Killer base. You’ll need them to unlock certain doors, though most have fingerprint scanners.” Ren handed her a scrap of paper, which she stashed in a pocket for later use. They both sat in silence for a few moments, neither being terribly inclined to talk.

“Ah… Are there any spare boots anywhere?” Ren laughed again, and (Y/N) was becoming slightly irritated.

“I can ask one of the troopers to check, but I’m sure there are some spare uniform parts on the ship.” He shifted to stand up, and made his request to one of the soldiers directly outside his door. Ren then came back to sit next to (Y/N), who observed the passage in of streams of light just outside the window.

“What planet are you from?” He asked, breaking the silence.

“Jakku.”

“Adjusting to the base might prove difficult for you, then. It’s quite cold there, so I suggest you put on your cloak before we land.” (Y/N) nodded, and observed the storm troopers entering the room, one setting a tray on the coffee table, and one handing her a pair of boots. They were worn, but as long as they were black she didn’t mind. Ren reached out to grab a mug, pouring tea from the kettle. He pressed a button on his helmet, lifting it slightly, to take a sip. (Y/N), terrified of revealing her face, politely declined. She couldn’t see much of his face, but she did notice curly strands of black hair peeking from underneath the helmet. “Also, I have a prepared a tentative training schedule. There’s a designated room on the base, and we’ll meet every night at eight o’ clock, after dinner.”

“Excellent,” (Y/N) said. She was secretly elated to be training with such a master of the force, and hoped to learn much from him. “I’m looking forward to it.”


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Killer’s newest Sith has an interesting first day of training with her new mentor.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, General,” (Y/N) said through her helmet. The ginger-haired man observed her carefully, inwardly surprised that the angry Sith Lord had taken on a student.

“This is Commander Phasma,” Hux stated as he gestured to a silver-clad officer, who stepped forward to shake (Y/N)’s hand.

“Welcome aboard, (Y/N),” Phasma boomed through her helmet. (Y/N) was shocked to hear such a feminine voice from a high-ranking officer, and briefly questioned her decision to masquerade as a male.

“Phasma is going to show you around the base today. Lunch is served at one o’clock and dinner is served at six o’clock, so keep that in mind.” (Y/N) nodded, turning to her female companion who was already leading her to another location. Ren unwillingly stayed behind to converse with Hux, who was genuinely confused with the situation. In all honesty, he just wanted to start training his apprentice, as all of the domestic duties of being on the base bored him. Ren also had to endure being around the general, who he knew was now going to harass him.

“This is the cafeteria where soldiers eat. Officers, and you, are permitted to have food delivered to your chambers,” Phasma explained. She was a bit surprised at (Y/N)’s quiet nature, as well as her appearance. She expected the Sth to all resemble Kylo Ren: towering, dark, and mysterious. Yet (Y/N) was small, compact, and simply stoic, seemingly without the drive to humiliate and kill others. Based on previous experience, Phasma didn’t want to test this.

“These are the residential halls. Your room is here, number 105.” Finally the elaborate tour of the craft had come to an end, depositing (Y/N) at her room.  
“Thank you, Phasma.” (Y/N) headed into the room, eager to take in its appearance. It was on the top floor of the facility, to her delight, and featured several large windows and a mat for meditation in the corner. She was surprised to find that the room had a bathroom attached, as well as a walk-in closet. There was also a queen-size bed in the corner, which she thought was a tad excessive, but was not one to complain. She double-checked that the door was locked, and entered into her new datapad her dinner order.

(Y/N) traipsed into the extravagant bathroom, which was equipped with a large shower, and a full-body mirror next to the toilet. She stood over the sink, watching herself in the mirror as she removed her helmet. Her hair, braided tightly to her skull, somehow had not frizzed at all during this long, hectic day. She touched it lightly, and grimaced when she saw the tired look on her face. Her dark circles made her look like one of those furry animals that lived in bamboo forests…Pandas?  
Now exploring the closet, (Y/N) was amazed to see a variety of outfits similar to the one she was wearing, with minor differences. Many were exact replicas, but others had different lengths, accent colors, and patterns, yet all were predominately black. Seeing a piece that caught her eye, she grabbed a long cloak that featured gold edging, matching the accents on her helmet. She hummed lightly, observing her appearance in the mirror.

A knock on the door caused (Y/N) to jump up, quickly equipping her helmet. It was just a soldier outside, there to deliver her food. She thanked him quietly, but he still seemed frightened. Chuckling under her breath, the girl sat the tray on her lap while seated on the sofa. It was a simple meal, but she greatly appreciated it, as it had been quite the day. She couldn’t actually place what time she had risen that morning, but it was far earlier than she would have liked.

Before (Y/N) knew it, it was time for her training session with Kylo Ren. She suddenly remembered, however, that he had given her no indication as to the room number they were to meet in. Assuming that Ren didn’t possess a datapad, she dialed the number of the control room. After speaking with a secretary, it was clear that that route would get her nowhere.

(Y/N) decided to find her master herself, after all, he was headed in the same direction. Checking that her lightsaber was still attached to her belt, she began walking down the hallway, toward the central command center. Before long Ren appeared, as ominous as ever, black cloak floating behind him.

“Master Ren, I was just looking for you,” (Y/N) spoke eagerly. “Where are we to train?”

“The room is at the end of this hall. Be prepared, because I am not going to go easy on you today.” She nodded, resolving to work to her full capacity during their time together. The room was empty, save for two mats on the floor. Curious, (Y/N) walked over to them. Ren gestured for her to sit, and he joined her on the floor. “In order for me to assess you, I need you to open your mind to me. Do not resist; remain calm.”

(Y/N) exhaled deeply, closing her eyes. She blushed a bit when he grabbed softly grasped her hands, but instantly pushed the thought out of her mind. She could feel Ren pushing his way into her mind, viewing her memories and sifting through her thoughts. It felt incredibly exposing to have someone else observe her in this way; he was able to see all of her inner workings with no resistance on her part. His presence was foreign to her, although his personality was similar. After what felt like hours of Ren picking through her brain, she abruptly fell into a deep and unshakeable calm. (Y/N) could feel her master conjuring up her worst memories, as if to incite her rage. One by one, images flashed before her eyelids: her parents lying dead after a Resistance strike on Jakku, puddles of blood splashing onto her legs as she walked through the aftermath, losing to her opponents in battle…by the end of it, her own blood was positively boiling.

(Y/N) felt Ren retract from her head, and jerkily opened her eyes. It felt like molten magma was pouring through her veins, and she wanted nothing more than to slice Kylo Ren to bits. Her body was shaking with adrenaline coursing through her, eyes slanted downward in rage. She stared into his metal helmet, wishing he could see her eyes so he could see just how angry she was for reminding her of those horrific memories. Jumping to her feet, Ren held a hand to her, gesturing for her to wait.  
“Now we will spar.” At his words, something sparked in (Y/N)’s head. She drew her lightsaber, which she had crafted herself from the finest crystal, and in a flash the blade was visible and threatening. For the second time that day, Ren displayed his red weapon, intimidating as ever. The crackling sound reverberated off the walls, irritating her ears and further enraging her.

(Y/N) leapt from the floor, using the Force to enhance her jump. She brought down her blade on top of Ren, but predictably, he blocked it, and flung her away from him. Sliding backward on the floor, he managed to gain an edge on (Y/N) as she recovered from her landing. He swung haphazardly, her swiftly blocking the blow. She whirled away, breaking free, but Ren brought his weapon down on top of her. (Y/N) dodged low, and barely managed to nip a corner off of his black robe. His entire demeanor changed at that point from neutral to angry, and began moving too quickly for his apprentice to keep up. After several minutes of fighting him off, the poor girl ended up on the ground, Ren’s large form hovering above her with his blade posed above her chest. Both were panting, and he offered her a hand. She took it gratefully, hoping to go to bed soon.

“Good job,” Ren stated mechanically, heavy breaths sounding odd through the voice modulator.


	3. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren’s apprentice has a bit of an identity crisis, but does not get to choose how she is perceived.

The following morning, (Y/N) rose early to meet Phasma in the mess hall for breakfast. She ate already, so that she wouldn’t have to remove her helmet later, but planned on grabbing a hot drink on her way out.

“Good morning, (Y/N),” the silver captain called out to her from across the hall. It would seem that she was rooming directly below the new apprentice.

“Ah, good morning,” The girl spoke back, yet again thankful for her voice transforming device.

“How did you sleep? Certainly your quarters now are much nicer than the one you had, right?”

“Honestly, after training with Master Ren last night, I slept like a rock. But having an actual bed helped too,” (Y/N) chuckled. Unknown to her, Phasma was carefully observing her gait. There was a somewhat feminine swing in it, which the captain found rather strange. She shrugged it off however, knowing that Sith trainees were anything but typical. As they entered the mess hall, Phasma noted that she didn’t take any food, and only grabbed a cup of hot water with a tea bag. (Y/N) followed her to a table, where to her shock, Kylo Ren and General Hux were already seated. Now she knew she couldn’t slip her helmet off in any circumstances. 

“Good morning, Captain, (Y/N),” he greeted brightly, behaving as though he had just won an argument with Kylo Ren. 

“Morning, general,” Phasma and (Y/N) replied in unison. They looked at each other and laughed quietly before sitting down. Of course, (Y/N) was required to sit next to her master, so she was between Phasma and he.

“Good morning, Master Ren,” she said quietly, trying not to make the conversation awkward. He seemed angry; distant somehow. “Tell me you aren’t still mad at me for snipping a corner off your robe last night during training,” she teased. Hux and Phasma chortled at her jibe, watching the knight react agitatedly. 

In reality, Ren was deep in thought. While he had read (Y/N)’s mind last night, there was something off about it that he couldn’t place. Almost as if the memories didn’t match the body. Nevertheless, he sensed an incredible amount of adulation and admiration from his apprentice, and was earnestly surprised. He was always prideful of his actions, but never realized the effect he actually had on other people.

“Not really,” he answered monotonously. The table fell silent again, until the silver stormtrooper spoke up.

“Hux, how is that rallying speech coming along?” At that, the general perked up.

“It’s going well,” he mentioned, “I’ve already written it and I’m in the process of perfecting my performance, now.” Unfortunately the same boring conversation continued until the meal came to an end. Hux left first, leaving the trio to walk back to their respective stations. 

“(Y/N), I have a few strategy books you should read. I’ll go retrieve them, just wait here for me,” Ren commanded once they entered the corridor.

“Yes, master Ren,” (Y/N) responded obediently. Phasma, she noticed, didn’t walk away, but remained in place. With her force sensitivity, (Y/N) could tell that the captain was eyeing her suspiciously. She clutched her cup of tea tighter in her gloved hands.

“(Y/N), I don’t mean to be direct, but there’s something strange about you. Is there something you need to tell us before we find out?” Alarmed, the girl took a step back, eyes blown wide in shock. Without thinking she whipped out her lightsaber, the weapon buzzing quietly in her grasp. 

“Just what are you implying?” She hissed, digitally altered voice striking shards of terror to the stormtroopers passing by in the hall. Seeing Hux pacing down the hall, she quickly retracted her blade and stormed off, cloak flowing behind her as she nearly ran to her quarters. Storm troopers lingering in the halls flinched as she strode past, hoping that her temper was nothing like Kylo Ren’s. Phasma knew she had struck a nerve, and pensively cracked her knuckles as she turned to report to the general.

(Y/N) sat in her room on the couch, shaking with leftover adrenaline, already regretting her rash decision to let her emotions get the best of her. She was also questioning her concealed identity in the first place - Phasma was female, and she was a high-ranking officer, so why did her gender matter? It seemed that the rumors of innate sexism in the First Order were false, and that all the stress ensuing was entirely unnecessary. Sighing, (Y/N) lifted her helmet slightly, allowing her mouth access to the tea she craved.

Without warning, Kylo Ren burst into the room, an angry cloud around him.

“Just what do you think you’re doing, running around threatening superior officers?” He practically shouted at her. In one motion he walked up to her and lifted her off the ground by her collar, nearly choking her. When he saw her mask slipping off, he went to tear it off, but (Y/N) slapped his hand away. “Why are you so concerned about others seeing your face? Don’t think I didn’t notice that you didn’t eat anything at breakfast.”

“I ate beforehand. Besides, you-” She was cut off by a glare so harsh she could physically feel it. “Fine. I know you won’t believe whatever I say, but let’s just assume that I’m hideously ugly and the sight of my face would paralyze you.”

“Mm,” he hummed with an almost imperceivable laugh, setting the girl back down on the floor. She smoothed out her clothing, sitting back on the couch. “I have the books. I’ll be quizzing you tonight, so be ready. Also, I borrowed them from Hux, so make sure I get them back by tonight.” He dropped them down on the coffee table, and (Y/N) nodded, her heart thumping at the close call. After Ren left, she cracked open the tactics book and began poring over it. She honestly loved military books, and truly wanted to understand the inner mechanisms of war. After all, she was someday going to command an army, so this was an important skill to develop. 

At training that evening, (Y/N) was especially sleepy due to having read books all afternoon. After a few snarky remarks from Kylo Ren, however, she perked up. With an academic mind, memorization cam easy to her, so she always had the correct answer to Ren’s questions. Similar to last night’s training, they sparred for a short while, and then parted ways. 

Midway to her quarters, (Y/N) realized with a jolt that she completely forgot to give the books back to Kylo Ren. She shrugged it off and continued walking, figuring that she could simply return them early tomorrow morning. After spending such a long period reading and studying, the girl was quite tired, and wanted nothing more than a hot shower. She carelessly stripped of her clothes, tossing them in a slowly growing pile of laundry, and cranked the water up to full heat. As she massaged shampoo into her long locks, she felt the tension that built up when she fought Kylo Ren last night dissipating into the water. 

Finally out of the shower, (Y/N) exiting the bathroom with a puff of steam behind her. As her hair reached her waist, it would take quite some time to finish combing it out, so she decided to sit on her sofa and watch the stars pass by her window, wrapped only in her towel. Just as she began brushing out the tangles in her mussed hair, the door abruptly opened. Of course, it just had to be Kylo Ren. Panic filled (Y/N)’s body as she scrambled for clothes, pillows, anything to cover herself up with.

“Sorry! Wrong room,” Ren shouted, clearly flustered despite the helmet concealing his expression. He checked the room number, but somehow it was...correct. He also recalled that he and (Y/N) were the only two staying on the entire floor. Cautiously, he poked his head through the cracked door into the dark room. “Damn, (Y/N), I didn’t expect you to have a girlfriend yet,” he teased, thinking now that it must have been some sort of lover.

“S-sir…” he heard a quiet voice call out. He entered the room fully, now confused. He only sensed one presence in the room, and it felt remarkably similar to that of (Y/N). Yet the only person he saw as a petite girl, now dressed in a bathrobe, with quite long hair.

“Are you...?” He muttered incredulously.

“(Y/N).” She squinted her eyes and braced for impact, almost expecting to be smacked for her stupidity.

“Why in the galaxy...just what were to trying to achieve?” His voice sounded genuinely confused.

“Master Ren, I’m so sorry. You must think I’m such a disappointment. You see, on my home planet-”

“I don't need an explanation. Just don't hide anything else, got it?” That certainly shut her up. “I need Hux’s books.”

“Ah, of course. Let me go...get them…” She trailed off awkwardly, leaving to search her bedroom. Hesitantly she placed them in Kylo Ren’s waiting arms. But to her slight alarm, he sat them haphazardly on the coffee table. His hands went to his mask, pressing two buttons on either side that released the seal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell already, I'm horrible at breaking apart chapters. I kind of write the whole thing at once and break it up after the fact, so that's why it seems like there are cliff hangers all over the place.


End file.
